


Дилижанс

by philippa



Series: Lavender [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Multi, Road Trips, The Regency, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Лаванда Браун, гувернантка в семействе Уэсли, отправляется к месту новой службы. А дороги без приключений просто не бывает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, кроссовер, автор от души потоптался по канону, а также по истории и географии Британской империи. Написано для команды Road Stories на Зимнюю битву-2017

***

— Ах, дорогая, мне будет так вас не хватать! И не мне одной — всем нам! Не кривя душой, могу сказать, что ваше присутствие доставляет мне неизмеримо больше радости, чем любое другое — и уж наверняка, чем общество тети Мюриэль!

Лаванда улыбнулась и захлопнула крышку дорожного сундука.

— Имейте в виду — в Бурроу-холле вас всегда будут ждать. Это ваш дом в Англии, дорогая, и, если бы обстоятельства позволили, ничто не заставило бы меня отпустить вас! Да ещё на ночь глядя! Может быть, всё-таки останетесь на ужин? Я уверена, что Колин не откажется отвезти вас к самому дилижансу!

На круглом розовом лице леди Уэсли было написано неподдельное сожаление. Лаванда и не сомневалась, что её хозяйка — впрочем, уже бывшая — по-настоящему расстроена. Она в который раз возблагодарила Господа за то, что попала после пансиона к поистине добрым людям, пусть даже и не слишком состоятельным, несмотря на их знатное происхождение. Её подругам, тем, с кем вместе она когда-то тряслась от холода в нетопленом дортуаре, повезло куда меньше. Гарриет так даже комнату не отвели — бедняжка ютилась в чулане под лестницей и терпела отвратительные выходки единственного сына хозяев, которые вдобавок попрекали её каждым куском. Гермиона, лучшая в их выпуске, попала в школу для девочек, где царила поистине казарменная дисциплина что для учениц, что для преподавательниц. Впрочем, она не жаловалась. Никто из них не жаловался — пансион, где из маленьких сирот готовили гувернанток и домашних учительниц, приучил их, что это бесполезно. Так что Лаванде повезло, хотя цена этого везения оказалась высокой. Возможно, даже чрезмерной.

— Я не собиралась мешать, — продолжала между тем леди Уэсли, — но доставили почту, и я ничуть не удивлена, что вам написали все до одного, и мальчики, и Джинни. Вот, — она протянула пачку писем.

Действительно — Лаванду до сих пор удивляло, как она сумела поладить со всеми семерыми юными Уэсли, начиная от Уильяма, который был моложе её всего на шесть лет, и заканчивая крошкой Вирджинией. В пансионе её постоянно наказывали за легкомыслие, несобранность и отсутствие усердия. Возможно, у более строгих хозяев она пугалась бы, смущалась, и путалась, и совершала ошибку за ошибкой, но в гостеприимном, безалаберном и шумном Бурроу-холле никому и в голову не приходило контролировать каждый её шаг и вычитать из жалованья за каждый проступок. Правда, и платить в срок хозяевам удавалось далеко не всегда. Старшие сыновья, впрочем, вскоре уехали в школу и возвращались только на каникулы, так что на её постоянном попечении оставалось сначала пятеро, потом двое, а сейчас родительское гнездо покинула и самая младшая. После отъезда Вирджинии в Лондон делать Лаванде было, в сущности, нечего. Леди Уэсли была ещё не стара и не нуждалась в компаньонке. Лаванда подумывала устроить сельскую школу: она довольно близко подружилась с женой священника, миссис Трелони — та ей покровительствовала и не отказала бы в помощи. Лаванда совсем было собралась поговорить с ней, когда в один прекрасный день леди Уэсли, непривычно молчаливая поутру, вдруг пригласила её для беседы.

— Мне следовало бы предупредить вас раньше, мисс Браун, — сказала она, виновато глядя в сторону, — но я не знала, увенчаются ли мои планы успехом. Должна признаться, я всё время думала о вашей судьбе и позволила себе предпринять кое-что. Разумеется, вы вправе отказаться, но… Словом, я попросила Артура написать его кузену, герцогу. Из старшей ветви семьи мы поддерживаем переписку только с ним, хотя не встречались ни разу. В Лондоне всегда есть нужда в хороших гувернантках — вот я и подумала: вдруг для вас найдётся место у него в доме? И уже решила было, что ответа не будет, но вчера пришло письмо.

Она достала из шкатулки конверт, запечатанный сургучом.

— И оно нашлось, мисс Браун!

Лаванда слушала, как во сне.

— Вы, — проговорила она наконец, — вы написали его сиятельству герцогу Веллингтону, чтобы он подыскал мне работу?!

Леди Уэсли пожала плечами:

— Мы слывём чудаками, дорогая — так что одним чудачеством больше, одним меньше. Дело не в том: здесь, — она помахала конвертом, — говорится, что герцог переадресовал просьбу своему брату, а тот, как известно, был генерал-губернатором Индии, пока его не сменил на этом посту маркиз Гастингс. Вы можете спросить, зачем я всё это рассказываю, но мы как раз подбираемся к самому главному: к старшей дочери Гастингса, леди Флоре. Недавно ей исполнилось восемь: говорят, что она очень умна, но совершенно неуправляема. Так вот: вам предложено стать её гувернанткой. — На этом месте леди Уэсли вдруг звучно всхлипнула.

Лаванда потеряла дар речи. Впрочем, в разговоре с леди Уэсли не было необходимости утруждаться — та всегда отлично справлялась и за себя, и за собеседника.

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю, — кивнула она. — Уехать из Англии в эту ужасную Индию с её туземцами, змеями и слонами!

— Индию? — недоуменно переспросила Лаванда.

— Но я же сказала — он генерал-губернатор, а генерал-губернатору полагается привезти с собой супругу, если таковая у него есть. Уж не знаю, почему они не оставили детей в Англии. Говорят, там, в Индии, их отдали туземным нянькам — не мудрено, что девочка невоспитанна. Клянусь вам, дорогая моя, — воскликнула леди Уэсли, заметив охватившее Лаванду оцепенение, — я совершенно не ждала такого исхода. Одно ваше слово, и…

Лаванда покачала головой. Все эти годы она почти ни на минуту не оставалась одна — и, хотя прежде была общительна, сейчас стала почти нелюдимой. И вот судьба в лице леди Уэсли дарит ей возможность остаться одной! До Лондона можно доехать за несколько часов, но до Индии придётся плыть на корабле целые месяцы, и всё это время она будет предоставлена самой себе! Одна, без каких-либо обязанностей, совершенно свободная, защищённая именем своих новых хозяев и…

Она украдкой взглянула в зеркало, отразившее светлые завитки, опять выбившиеся из строгой причёски, пару круглых голубых глаз в обрамлении длинных ресниц, аккуратные розовые губки — и неровный грубый шрам, тянувшийся от виска к уголку этих губ.

Да, и им тоже.

***

— Итак, мисс Браун, вы всё проверили? — Лорд Артур, глава семьи, взглянул на неё, близоруко моргая. — Рекомендательные письма, деньги? Немного мелкой монеты стоит оставить, чтобы заплатить на постоялом дворе, но золотые лучше спрятать подальше — вы же путешествуете одна!

Лаванда постаралась скрыть улыбку — лорд Уэсли был непоправимо непрактичен и, если бы не его супруга, давно бы разорился дотла.

— Я сама всё проверила, Артур, — сказала эта почтенная леди, похлопывая мужа по руке мокрым от слёз платочком. — Колин довезёт мисс Браун до Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул, прямиком до «Двуглавого лебедя», там она и переночует, бедняжка! И не вздумайте экономить, — вдруг прикрикнула она. — Непременно хорошенько поужинайте за табльдотом! Дилижанс отходит в шесть утра — очень сомневаюсь, что перед этим вам подадут завтрак! Вы не забыли билет? Нет? Итак… Что такое, Гуль?

— Колин приехал, мэм.

— Ах! — леди Уэсли залилась слезами, пока мистер Гуль, управляющий, с парой помощников выносили дорожный сундук, саквояж и шляпную коробку. Лаванда крепко сжала вышитые ручки ридикюля и поднялась.

— Пишите нам, дорогая!

На секунду Лаванда оказалась прижатой по очереди к пышной груди леди Уэсли и к костлявому торсу её супруга, потом оправила юбку, запахнула плащ и вышла. Путешествие началось.

***

Дорога от Бурроу-холла до соседней деревеньки была знакома ей до последней выбоины: к чести хозяев поместья можно было сказать, что встречались в Англии дороги куда более ухабистые.

Колин дёрнул вожжи — тележка молочника скрипнула и двинулась вперёд. Лаванда оглянулась, в последний раз помахав платочком.

— Эх, — сказал Колин, глядя на неё снизу вверх: несмотря на свои семнадцать, парнишка так и не вырос как следует. — Не обижайтесь, мисс Браун, но завидую я вам! Прямо страсть как хочется мир посмотреть! В воскресенье на ярмарке опять небось вербовщики будут — ей-богу, не удержусь!

— Что ты такое говоришь, Колин! — Лаванда не на шутку встревожилась. — А как же мистер и миссис Криви? Подумай, каково им будет, если тебя убьют?

— Да с чего бы? Я парень не промах, меня попробуй убей!

Она усмехнулась — Колин перестал хорохориться и сник.

— Тогда мы сопляки были. Сейчас бы я той зверюге не спустил бы!

Но продолжать не стал, и без того знал, что зря хвалился.

Лаванда с трудом удержалась — её так и тянуло потереть внезапно занывший шрам, до сих пор, даже десять лет спустя, отзывающийся тупой болью и ни на минуту не позволяющий забыть тот летний день, когда она повела младших Уэсли — Вирджинию и Рональда, который был годом старше, — на прогулку в деревню. На полдороге к ним присоединились Колин и его младший братишка Деннис, сыновья молочника. Мальчики болтали, подбирая ветки и камешки, Джинни рвала цветы — Лаванда пообещала ей сплести венок. Откуда в этом идиллическом месте появилось неведомое чудовище, никто так и не узнал — впрочем, не удалось даже определить, кем оно было: волком, собакой или какой-то ужасной помесью того и другого. Но, так или иначе, оно выскочило из кустов и бросилось на онемевшую от ужаса Джинни.

Лаванда так и не поняла, что тогда на неё нашло: она никогда не отличалась особой храбростью, но, вооружённая одним только зонтиком от солнца, пошла в атаку. Больше она ничего не помнила: когда почти через месяц она очнулась в собственной постели, то узнала, что колотила жуткую тварь, пока та не повалила её на землю. К счастью, мальчики не растерялись: пока Рональд забрасывал чудовище камнями, хоть немного отвлекая его, Колин с Деннисом, вопя что есть мочи, кинулись в деревню и привели подмогу.

Разумеется, шрам на лице был далеко не единственным — но другие не тревожили её, так как были скрыты одеждой. Лаванду объявили героиней. Мистер Криви, отец Колина и Денниса, в слезах благодарил её за спасение сыновей, а лорд и леди Уэсли неукоснительно оплачивали визиты врачей и твердили, что теперь считают её членом семьи.

Самым же забавным последствием — как ни странно, заставившим её так или иначе смириться с увечьем — оказалась детская влюблённость маленького Рональда. Он ходил за ней по пятам, приносил цветы и прибережённые сладости и даже начал проявлять не свойственное раньше рвение в учёбе.

Ещё через несколько месяцев Лаванда поняла, что благодаря шраму навсегда избегла ещё одной опасности: мужчины больше не обращали на неё внимания. Даже сосед, мистер Диггори, до того не дававший ей прохода, бросил единственный взгляд и исчез навсегда.

— Мисс Браун, — прервал её размышления Колин, — тут папаша вам передал кой-чего на дорогу… лепёшек с маслом, сливок немного — уж не побрезгуйте!

— Передай, что я ему очень признательна.

Впереди уже сверкал в лунном свете шпиль деревенской церкви. Лаванда куталась в плащ, благодаря Господа за то, что последние несколько дней выдались погожими: не хватало ещё промокнуть и простудиться накануне отъезда! Постоялый двор, на вывеске которого красовалась белая птица о двух головах на двух длинных изогнутых шеях, располагался немного дальше, там, где просёлочная дорога пересекала большую, мощёную битым камнем, ведущую из Лондона в Саутгемптон. Здесь Лаванде предстояло заночевать, затем вовремя подняться и успеть на дилижанс: остановка, как ей объяснили, длилась всего десять минут.

Деревня Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул ничем не выделялась среди сотен других английских деревушек и незаметно прозябала среди полей и холмов: Лаванда не сомневалась, что станет здесь единственным пассажиром. Несмотря на билет, купленный лордом Артуром, она немного беспокоилась, хватит ли для неё места: но корабль отправлялся послезавтра поутру, и медлить было невозможно.

— Вот, мадам Розмерта, — провозгласил Колин, натягивая вожжи и останавливая повозку у дверей гостиницы. — Доставил.

Хозяйка постоялого двора, которая как раз вышла встретить Лаванду, была француженкой: никто не знал, каким ветром её занесло в эти края, но дела её в «Двуглавом лебеде» шли неплохо.

— Мисс Браун! Наконец-то! — Мадам Розмерта подошла ближе и проговорила вполголоса: — Вы нам приносите удачу, Богом клянусь! Только оставила ужин на плите и бельё постелила — представьте, карета! Настоящая карета четвёркой, и такая богатая! — Она задохнулась, распахнула перед Лавандой дверь. — Только не удивляйтесь, мисс Браун!

Нижняя комната, где обычно собирались деревенские, на этот раз была почти пуста. В углу играли в карты: старый Хагрид, почти полностью глухой, первым громогласно с ней поздоровался, следом забормотали остальные — куда тише, чем обычно. И сидели они как-то странно, то и дело оборачиваясь к дальнему столу, предназначенному для чистой публики.

— Прошу вас, мисс Браун! Снимайте ваш плащ да подсаживайтесь к огню — наверняка озябли на открытой-то повозке!

Лаванда вгляделась и едва не ахнула вслух. Таких диковинных пташек в их края ещё не залетало!

Ближе всего к ней сидел насупленный крючконосый джентльмен, с ног до головы одетый в чёрное: он сосредоточенно орудовал ложкой, свесив на лицо неопрятные пряди чёрных же волос. Напротив устроилась немолодая дама, в которой, несмотря на превосходно сшитое платье из дорогой материи, золотые часы на цепочке и золотой же лорнет, с первого взгляда узнавалась гувернантка: она как раз подносила ко рту чашку, отставив в сторону мизинец и неприязненно косясь на своего визави. А рядом с ней…

— Садитесь же, мисс Браун! Есть баранья похлёбка, ростбиф, свежая рыба…

— Спасибо, только чай.

— И без булочек? Неужели леди Уэсли не наказала вам поужинать? Мисс Браун, — обратилась она к сидящим, — также ждёт дилижанса и, если вы не возражаете, мисс…

— Миссис, — спокойно прервала её пожилая дама, — Миссис Элфинстоун.

—…Миссис Элфинстоун, мисс Браун разделит с вами комнату: у меня их всего три!

Миссис Элфинстоун не ответила. Лаванда старалась не поднимать взгляда от блюда с булочками и маслёнки и всё-таки не справлялась с собой: напротив неё сидело самое красивое и самое экзотическое создание, которое ей когда-либо приходилось видеть.

***

Подтвердив своё согласие на новую должность, Лаванда получила ещё одну отсрочку и провела несколько недель в ожидании, пока ей пришлют билет на корабль, а также жалованье за месяц вперёд. Половину этого времени она предавалась праздности: гуляла, пила чай с леди Уэсли, переписывалась с подругами — но потом спохватилась. По её просьбе лорд Артур привёз несколько книг об Индии, и она принялась их изучать, путаясь в чужеземных названиях, именах и датах. Если она правильно помнила, одежда и украшения молодой особы, сидящей сейчас напротив, свидетельствовали о том, что она принадлежала к самому высокому роду. Среди книг, привезённых Лаванде лордом Артуром, по странной случайности затесался томик сказок «Тысячи и одной ночи» в переводе мистера Скотта: прекрасные принцессы, о которых в них говорилось, в мыслях Лаванды выглядели именно так, как её нечаянная соседка.

За время ужина никто, кроме мадам Розмерты, не произнёс ни слова: так, в молчании, они поднялись наверх. Миссис Элфинстоун и джентльмен в чёрном были сопровождающими: иным образом распределение ролей в этой троице истолковать было невозможно. Лаванда мельком удивилась, что молодая особа спит в отдельной комнате, без всякого присмотра: но, может быть, так полагалось по индийским обычаям? Так или иначе, она воспользовалась уединением, чтобы оглядеться. Комнаты в «Двуглавом лебеде» содержались в безукоризненной чистоте, что же до обстановки, то её составляли только столик с тазом для умывания и двумя кувшинами горячей воды, над которой клубился пар, да широкая уже разобранная кровать, в ногах которой любезная хозяйка положила нагретые камни.

— Моя половина — та, что у окна, — прозвучал за спиной резкий голос.

— Как вам будет угодно, мэм.

— Скажите, мисс Браун — я верно запомнила имя? — вы ведь гувернантка? И, должно быть, направляетесь к новому месту службы?

Лаванда, не оборачиваясь — чтобы дать собеседнице возможность подготовиться ко сну — подтвердила и это.

— И куда же вы следуете? В Фарнборо? В Бэйзингстоук?

— Нет, мэм, — ответила Лаванда, раздумывая, распустить ли волосы: всё равно через несколько часов придётся снова их закалывать. — В Калькутту.

Сзади раздался странный звук: не то вскрик, не то кашель. Впрочем, когда Лаванда обернулась, миссис Элфинстоун спокойно смотрела на неё.

— Вот как? А прежние ваши хозяева, могу предположить, живут где-то поблизости и здешние места вам хорошо знакомы? Более всего меня интересуют дороги: что вы можете сказать о них?

Лаванда уже открыла было рот — но вдруг одна простая мысль остановила её: она не обязана отвечать! Эта женщина для неё никто и не вправе требовать ответа, да ещё так, будто спрашивает урок в классе! Ну что ж, если миссис Элфинстоун угодно задать вопрос в таком тоне, то Лаванде угодно поразвлечься.

— О, мэм, очень много, особенно о просёлочных! Что же до остальных, сама я никогда не бывала южнее Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул, но слышала, что они поддерживаются в исправности: не думаю, что меня укачает больше, чем обычно!

Взгляд, брошенный на неё, можно было с полным правом назвать презрительным.

— Мисс Браун, мне нет дела до того, укачает вас или нет. Меня интересует безопасность: насколько я могу судить, этот шрам получен вами не в детстве, а значительно позже — если на вас было совершено нападение, то мне нужно знать об этом. На моём попечении находятся две молодые девушки… — она умолкла на миг, но продолжила: — и только чрезвычайные обстоятельства вынудили нас отправиться в путь в спешке и без соответствующего сопровождения. Мне хотелось бы знать…

— Но на меня напал вовсе не человек! — воскликнула Лаванда. С ней творилось что-то странное: будто, вернувшись назад через пропасть лет, она снова превратилась в себя прежнюю, ту, о которой подруги в пансионе говорили: «Ну вот, Лав-Лав опять строит дурочку!» — Это был оборотень!

К презрению во взгляде миссис Элфинстоун добавилась жалость.

— Да-да, — горячо подтвердила Лаванда. — Здесь недалеко есть разрушенный дом, который называют Визжащей хижиной, потому что оттуда в полнолуние раздаётся страшный вой. Все думали, что там живут призраки, а оказалось, это оборотень, самый настоящий! Я прогнала его зонтиком, — закончила она, хотя бы напоследок не слишком покривив душой.

— И на каком же судне вы намерены отплыть в Калькутту? — спросила миссис Элфинстоун. Ни раздеваться, ни ложиться она, кажется, вовсе не собиралась.

— Оно называется «Золото Грифона», мэм, у меня билет второго класса. А вам случалось прежде плавать по морю? Это очень страшно?

— Мне так не показалось, мисс Браун, хотя у вас может сложиться другое мнение, — устало ответила миссис Элфинстоун. — Не ждите — спать я не намерена, и свечу гасить тоже.

Лаванда сочла это поводом присвоить себе все горячие камни, подоткнула получше одеяло и не заметила, как уснула.

***

Разумеется, ей случалось раньше видеть дилижансы — на одном из них она приехала когда-то в Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул. Так что Лаванда ждала чего-то вроде старой колымаги, запряжённой четвёркой кляч, и никак не думала увидеть крепкий экипаж и ухоженных смирных лошадок, которых совершенно не утомил путь из Лондона, откуда они выехали ещё в четыре пополуночи. Рамы и колёса дилижанса были выкрашены красным, а на боку большими буквами намалёвано «Саутгемптон».

Она постаралась скрыть зевок: мадам Розмерта пришла будить их полчаса назад и даже принесла чай, но спать хотелось неимоверно. Может быть, удастся вздремнуть по дороге, пока ещё темно и смотреть в окно невозможно?

Кучер, тощий старик, чьи редкие седые кудри венчал старый, но старательно вычищенный картуз, кряхтя, слез с облучка.

— Не бойтесь, мисс Браун, — сказала стоявшая рядом с масляной лампой в руках мадам Розмерта. — Эрни знает дорогу как свои пять пальцев. Ещё ни разу не было, чтобы он опоздал!

С запяток соскочил стражник, низкорослый малый в красной ливрее с золотыми галунами – с некоторых пор подобное сопровождение полагалось каждому дилижансу. Он широко улыбнулся, обратив к Лаванде изрытое оспинами лицо.

— Доброго утра, мэм! — Откинул ступеньку дилижанса и распахнул дверцу. — Народу у нас сегодня немного, извольте видеть, устроитесь удобно!

Лаванда смотрела, как спускаются поразмять ноги пассажиры, прибывшие из Лондона: крупный молодой джентльмен в одном сюртуке, а за ним другой, постарше, одетый в плащ с тройной пелериной. Больше никто не вышел. Лаванда убедилась, что все её вещи подняты на крышу и надёжно привязаны, и нырнула внутрь, невольно прислушиваясь, не ведёт ли её вчерашняя соседка по комнате своих воспитанниц: проснувшись, она обнаружила, что та уже ушла.

В задней части дилижанса, где располагалась публика попроще, оставались двое: мужчина и женщина, по виду типичные горожане. Женщина держала на коленях украшенную бантом корзинку, мужчина дремал — на приветствие никто из них не ответил. Свободное место оставалось рядом с ними.

— Скорее, — донеслось со двора. — Мистер Северус, проверьте, весь ли багаж на месте. — Леди, прошу вас, усаживайтесь!

Разумеется, миссис Элфинстоун с компанией разместилась в передней части: сиденья там были наверняка мягче, а дуло не в пример меньше.

Первой вошла вчерашняя красавица — вернее, впорхнула легко, как птичка. Голова её была скромно опущена, волосы прикрыты шалью — Лаванда хотела уже отвернуться, чтобы не нарушать так явно приличия — и вдруг чёрные ресницы вздрогнули, глаза блеснули: Лаванда поймала её взгляд и резко отвернулась, не понимая, что на неё нашло. Стоило вырваться на свободу, и от хороших манер следа не осталось! Конечно, она отдавала себе отчёт, что очень хотела бы свести знакомство, но навязываться вовсе не собиралась!

Тем временем в дилижансе показалась ещё одна фигура в иноземной одежде: должно быть, та самая вторая воспитанница, о которой упоминала миссис Элфинстоун. Лаванда не сомневалась, что она окажется ничуть не менее красивой, и позволила себе ещё один нескромный взгляд, но тщетно: лицо у той было полностью прикрыто полупрозрачной накидкой. По пятам за ней в дилижанс погрузились их дуэнья, неохотно поздоровавшаяся с Лавандой, и джентльмен с горбатым носом — и тут же раздался ужасный резкий звук, от которого все вздрогнули, а сосед Лаванды проснулся: это стражник трубил в рожок, возвещая о скором отправлении.

Через минуту все сидели на местах. Старик Эрни прохрипел:

— Трогай! — и дилижанс покатил, подпрыгивая на кочках, пока не свернул с деревенской дороги на большую, мощёную, и загрохотал по камням.

— Итак, милая леди, — громко обратился к Лаванде джентльмен в плаще с пелериной, — нам с вами предстоит коротать вместе достаточно долгое время — не лучше ли провести его за приятной беседой? Позвольте представиться — меня зовут Гилдерой Локхарт, и я еду до самого Саутгемптона, чтобы там пересесть на корабль.

Лаванда едва удержалась от смешка — не хватало только, чтобы ещё и он собрался плыть в Индию!

— На нём я следую в Египет, в город Александрию, а оттуда — вглубь материка, где совершу наконец путешествие, которое готовил целый год — к истокам великого Нила!

— Но, — отозвалась Лаванда, которая, кроме всего прочего, преподавала своим ученикам начала географии — особенно ею интересовался второй сын Уэсли, Чарльз. — Но ведь никто не знает, где они находятся?

При этом она повернулась, так что теперь мистер Локхарт мог видеть ту половину её лица, что была изуродована шрамом. Он кашлянул и отвёл взгляд, но продолжал разглагольствовать:

— Именно для этого я туда и еду — чтобы отыскать их! Это будет моё пятое путешествие в Африку!

— Вы путешественник, сэр? — восхищённо спросил молодой человек.

— Именно так! Последняя книга о моих открытиях в Гамбии выходит на днях, и, доложу я вам, издатель говорит, что понадобится дополнительный тираж, столько у него заказов. Думаю, особенно мне удались главы, где я описываю, как сражаюсь с колдунами-джамме и охочусь на гигантских гиен. Ну а вы?

Молодой человек смущённо теребил обшлаг рукава.

— Моя фамилия Лонгботтом, Невилл Лонгботтом, к вашим услугам, мэм, сэр. Направляюсь на континент, в Швейцарию: сам профессор Декандоль, прочитав мою диссертацию, позволил мне стажироваться у него…

Здесь он покраснел так, что заметно было даже при пляшущем свете лампы, и умолк.

Оба теперь глядели на неё: тем большим удовольствием для Лаванды стала возможность просто покачать головой:

— Боюсь, после ваших рассказов мой покажется неинтересным.

— И всё-таки?

— Простите, я хотела бы отдохнуть. До следующей остановки ещё…

— Три часа, — подсказал молодой Лонгботтом. — В деревне, которая называется Бэгшот — там нас ждёт завтрак.

Лаванда откинула голову — и тут же снова села прямее, чтобы избежать ударов о стенку дилижанса. Пользуясь темнотой, она прикрыла глаза, но всё-таки могла наблюдать за соседями — и, сама себе удивляясь, то и дело посматривала вперёд.

Первый класс отделяла от второго лёгкая решётчатая перегородка: для удобства пассажиров там горела лампа, позволяя любоваться переливами шёлка и мягкими оттенками шерсти, в которую были облачены обе индианки. Они сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и, кажется, держась за руки. Вполне возможно, они состояли в родстве — например, были сёстрами, вдруг подумала Лаванда, тотчас представив, каково это: странствовать так далеко от дома с единственным родным существом рядом. Не похоже было, что гувернантка, хоть и усердно исполнявшая свои обязанности, испытывала к ним хоть немного тёплые чувства. Лаванда удивилась ещё больше, когда поняла, что себя на их место поставить не может, несмотря на несомненное сходство: скоро и ей придётся уехать на другой край земли, где у неё не будет ни единой знакомой души. Потому что я — не юная красавица, словно вышедшая из сказки, — напомнила она себе, — а всего лишь не слишком молодая особа без гроша за душой, да вдобавок и уродливая. Мысль эта не доставила ей ни малейшего огорчения: едва распробованная свобода стоила того.

Наконец она задремала и увидела во сне самую младшую из детей Уэсли, Вирджинию, или Джинни, как её звали в семье. После нападения твари, наградившей Лаванду шрамами, девочка заболела нервной горячкой, хотя осталась невредимой телесно, и только забота родителей и братьев смогла её излечить. Но и после у неё случались странные видения, сны наяву, словно, почувствовав присутствие смерти, Джинни обрела способности медиума. В письме, полученном Лавандой накануне отъезда, она прислала ей рисунок, изображавший их общего любимца, кролика по кличке Банни, а под ним подписала, что, согласно её предчувствиям, на новом месте дорогую мисс Браун ожидают счастье, любовь и богатство. Теперь же, в тревожном сне под стук колёс, Лаванде чудилось, будто она перечитывает это письмо, и строки и штрихи его сплетаются в новый рисунок, на котором две гибкие фигуры, облачённые в пёстрый шёлк, изгибаются в танце, протягивая к ней руки.

***

— Бэгшот! — рявкнул кучер Эрни. Сзади снова раздался звук рожка. — Полчаса на завтрак!

Лаванда, которую столь варварским образом вырвали из дрёмы, потёрла лицо руками и, не совсем ещё придя в себя, обнаружила, что опять смотрит вправо. К счастью, они уже подъезжали.

Ступить на твёрдую землю оказалось настоящим наслаждением. Было уже около десяти часов утра: погода всё ещё щадила их, несмотря на октябрьскую прохладу; двери в гостиницу, носившую название «Красный лев», гостеприимно распахнулись — и, войдя, Лаванда неожиданно для себя потребовала эля.

— Не желаете сначала умыться, мэм? — спросил её хозяин.

Умывальная для дам представляла собой каморку без окон: однако в ней нашлись вода и чистое полотенце. Лаванда расстегнула тугие пуговички на воротнике и манжетах, плеснула в лицо — и тут дверь у неё за спиной отворилась. Это мог быть кто угодно — но вместо стука каблуков миссис Элфинстоун или тяжёлого дыхания женщины с корзиной послышалось мягкое шуршание шёлка, и повеяло чем-то сладким и незнакомым.

Лаванда отшатнулась, поспешно закрывая полотенцем шрамы на руках.

— Прошу вас, мисс…

— Благодарю, — прозвучало тихо, но чётко, — мы подождём.

Почему-то стало обидно — едва не до слёз. Может быть, от совершенной банальности этих слов, от отсутствия и в их содержании, и в выговоре чего-то хоть сколько-нибудь экзотического? Так могла бы сказать любая юная леди из Средней Англии, но уж никак не сказочная принцесса.

Однако хороших манер никто не отменял: Лаванда уже собралась было представиться, но в этот миг на пороге появилась миссис Элфинстоун.

— Мисс Браун? Вы тоже здесь? Поторопитесь, нам нужно освежиться. Если не ошибаюсь, для вас уже принесли эль, — добавила она с видимым укором.

И чопорная пастушка повернулась к своим пёстрым овечкам:

— Мисс Патил, у нас не так много времени.

Выйдя, Лаванда едва не наткнулась на четвёртого из этой компании — крючконосого мистера Северуса, который изображал часового прямо под дверью.

Эль действительно оказался кстати. Лаванда подумала, что наверняка заснёт, хотя заранее наказала себе напоследок насмотреться на английские пейзажи. Пока же можно было любоваться только дилижансом, вокруг которого собрались кучер, стражник и двое работников, грузившие наверх какой-то ящик. Неужели и в этом Богом забытом месте к ним подсядет кто-то ещё?

— Мисс Браун!

Лаванда оглянулась, ожидая очередного выговора за неподобающее поведение и готовясь достойно ответить, но миссис Элфинстоун замялась на мгновение, а затем негромко выговорила:

— Не сочтите за навязчивость, но мы вынуждены обратиться к вам с просьбой. Видите ли, одна из моих воспитанниц… просватана. Собственно, необходимость успеть к назначенному сроку и заставила нас выехать в такой спешке… но, по обычаям её страны и её сословия, молодой леди запрещено не только открывать лицо, но и находиться в одном помещении с мужчиной, если он не является её близким родственником. Словом — не будете ли вы столь любезны на остаток пути поменяться местами с мистером Северусом?

— Но это же первый класс! — вырвалось у Лаванды.

— Поскольку в нём нет никого, кроме нас, никаких недоразумений возникнуть не должно.

Миссис Элфинстоун смотрела на неё с непроницаемым видом. Лаванда задержала дыхание — и кивнула.

Подушки действительно оказались куда мягче, вдобавок пассажирам первого класса полагались ещё пледы, которые можно было подложить под поясницу. Разумеется, никаких разговоров здесь ждать не приходилось; Лаванда порадовалась, что миссис Элфинстоун не отличается плотным телосложением, и рядом с ней на скамье достаточно места. Смотреть на тех, кто сидел напротив, сделалось невозможно, зато их одеждами Лаванда могла любоваться свободно. Когда-то она очень любила наряжаться и не раз спускала всё жалованье на какое-нибудь муслиновое платье с пышными рукавчиками, кашемировую шаль или новую шляпку с пёрышком. Она и не подозревала, как соскучилась за эти годы по красивым платьям: леди Уэсли обладала множеством достоинств, но хороший вкус в их число не входил. А сейчас никто не мешал ей разглядывать перламутровые переливы шёлка, отмечать тонкость отделки — может быть, слишком яркой и лёгкой для Англии, но наверняка идеально соответствующей яркому индийскому солнцу. Дилижанс, грохоча, подпрыгивал на ухабах — робкие солнечные лучи, заглядывающие в грязноватое окошко, скользили по ткани, добавляя оттенков. Лаванда засмотрелась — и вдруг поняла, что тряска здесь ни при чём. Девушки по-прежнему держались за руки, пусть даже под шалью — и руки их совершенно отчётливо дрожали. Она поспешно отвела глаза, снова отругав себя за излишнее любопытство. Как назло, спать не хотелось совершенно: подсмотренная тайна будила воображение, девушка с закрытым лицом представлялась ей какой-то новой Шахерезадой, которой грозит опасность. Лаванда вздохнула и отвернулась. Второй класс представлял собой картину настолько обыденную, что мысли о сказках сами собой улетучились. Носатый мистер Северус сидел рядом с владелицей корзинки. Её спутник спал, открыв рот и похрапывая, равно как и мистер Локхарт. Юный мистер Лонгботтом пытался читать, то и дело ударяясь затылком о стенку и болезненно охая. И вдруг опять случилась странная вещь: женщина с корзинкой посмотрела на мистера Северуса с таким видом, будто пыталась привлечь его внимание, а когда это ей удалось — указала взглядом сперва на свою корзинку, потом в сторону окон. Мистер Северус поморщился, а затем несколько раз чуть заметно кивнул, будто пытался её успокоить. Но та не успокоилась — напротив, не слишком скрываясь, толкнула своего спутника локтем в бок. Должно быть, довольно ощутимо: тот вскинулся, заморгал, приходя в себя, и вдруг, перекрывая грохот колёс по булыжнику, осведомился у мистера Северуса:

— Не подскажете ли, который час?

Мистер Северус без промедления извлёк из жилетного кармана часы, с виду дорогие и блестящие. На крышке их Лаванда заметила гравировку и невольно вздрогнула: ей показалось, что там изображён череп.

— Без десяти минут одиннадцать, — проскрежетал он. В окошке, которое частично загораживали его взлохмаченные волосы, проплывали мимо убранные поля и желтеющие пастбища, промелькнули дома какой-то деревушки, а сразу за нею начался лесок: красные, жёлтые и бурые листья плясали на ветру, убегая за пределы зрения. Лаванда подвинулась, чтобы как можно дольше не упускать их из виду и едва не упала с сиденья — дорога делала поворот, дилижанс накренился, сверху, на крыше, что-то ощутимо сдвинулось — раздался глухой удар о землю. Стражник заорал: «Стой! Стой!». Кучер дёрнул поводья, и тут уж попадали все. Лаванда успела подставить руку — одна из девушек бессознательно ухватилась за неё, по коже над перчаткой, там, где были шрамы, царапнуло: не то ногти, не то острая кромка кольца или браслета. Лаванда успела почувствовать тепло, почти жар — и тонкие пальцы отдёрнулись.

— Стэн, чёртов сын! — причитал кучер, сползая со своего насеста. — Кто так привязывает?! Если что побилось, с тебя вычитать будут, так и знай!

Распахнулась дверь, рябая рожа стражника возникла в проёме.

— Груз упал, — последовало и без того очевидное объяснение. — Который в Бэгшоте взяли, извольте видеть. Сейчас поправим — и дальше.

— Может, вам понадобится помощь? — спросил молодой мистер Лонгботтом.

— Вот это — с дорогой душой! Буду весьма благодарен! У Эрни силёнок не хватит, а так я бы на крышу, а вы бы мне снизу подали…

Миссис Элфинстоун не сводила взгляда с воспитанниц, должно быть, решив сразу пресечь все поползновения выйти.

— Увы, — с кривой усмешкой заявил мистер Снейп, выпрастывая из-под плаща руку и демонстрируя повязку от кисти до локтя.

Лаванда бросила взгляд в открытую дверь: по дороге и обочине были разбросаны жестяные коробки самого разного размера. Должно быть, тот, кто посылал груз, хорошо позаботился о его сохранности — по крайней мере, ни одна из них не открылась.

Мистер Локхарт, с не меньшим интересом наблюдавший за происшествием, крякнул и двинулся к выходу, Лаванда — за ним.

— Вот спасибо, мэм, сэр! — Стражник уже влез на крышу и крепил там пустой ящик. Кучер, сплюнув, засунул за щеку кусок жевательного табака и наблюдал за ним, энергично двигая челюстями. Лонгботтом тащил к дилижансу самую большую жестяную коробку. Локхарт аккуратно скинул плащ и подобрал ещё одну, поменьше. Лаванда нагнулась за другой и примерилась, ожидая, что не справится с ношей, но коробка — шириной около фута и вдвое больше в длину — оказалась совсем не тяжёлой.

— Позвольте, мисс Браун! — Лонгботтом перехватил у неё груз и легко забросил наверх.

Стэн, сидевший на самом краю, принял её, уложил в ящик – и вдруг спрыгнул вниз, на облучок.

— Погоди, здесь ещё… — начал Эрни — но Стэн нагнулся, подхватил вожжи и хлыст и стегнул лошадей.

Раскрытая дверь хлопнула, изнутри послышались крики — но стражник продолжал нахлёстывать лошадей. Дилижанс — а с ним сундук, и саквояж, и шляпная картонка — вот-вот должен был скрыться из виду. Однако злодейскому плану, кажется, кое-что мешало. Вместо того чтобы мчаться прямо по дороге, карета завихляла вправо и влево, словно тот, кто управлял ею, беспорядочно дёргал вожжами. Мгновение спустя на дорогу вылетел хлыст.

— Мистер Локхарт! — закричала Лаванда. — Догоните же его! Скорее!

Вместо Локхарта, так и застывшего на месте, на её призыв откликнулся молодой Лонгботтом: он сорвался с места и кинулся за дилижансом. Лаванда растерянно оглянулась, затем подобрала юбки и пустилась следом, сопровождаемая проклятьями и жалобами несчастного кучера: тот по слабости мог только ковылять, сразу безнадёжно отстав.

Меж тем дилижанс продолжал выписывать кренделя: Лонгботтом успел догнать его и уцепился за запятки: тотчас из заднего окна высунулась рука, вооружённая ножом, и попыталась ударить — впрочем, второго удара нанести ей не позволили, поскольку эту руку перехватила другая, перевязанная бинтом. Похоже, внутри тоже разгорелась нешуточная борьба. Лонгботтом пытался не упасть, держась здоровой рукой. Дилижанс ехал всё медленнее — и даже Лаванде уже не составляло труда догнать его. Дверь по-прежнему оставалась распахнутой: она сумела вскочить на подножку и при следующем рывке влетела внутрь.

Внутри творился ад кромешный: миссис Элфинстоун лежала на полу, так что Лаванда чудом не наступила на неё. Одна из прекрасных индианок, почти наполовину высунувшись в переднее окно, пыталась сбросить Стэна с облучка, а вторая крепко держала её за пояс. Во втором классе мистер Северус довольно успешно отражал атаки женщины с корзинкой, орудовавшей ножом, и её спутника, прорвавшегося уже к решётчатой перегородке и явно желающего преодолеть её. Увидев его пухлую физиономию с бородавкой на носу совсем близко, Лаванда, не долго думая, что было сил огрела её своим ридикюлем — изрядную часть его содержимого составляли тяжёлые золотые монеты. В тот же миг Лонгботтом схватил женщину с корзинкой за волосы и удерживал её.

— Предатель! — взвизгнула женщина, отмахиваясь корзинкой, — не думай, что тебе удастся… — но тут мистер Северус успокоил её хорошим хуком справа.

— С дороги! — крикнул он затем.

Лаванда отшатнулась, постаравшись оттащить и миссис Элфинстоун, но мистер Северус уже преодолел решётчатую перегородку, изогнувшись, как змея, оттолкнул в сторону девушек и ещё одним ударом сшиб-таки Стэна наземь. Лошади, почуяв свободу, тотчас остановились.

Битва за дилижанс завершилась победой.

***

Время уже приближалось к полудню: дорогу к этому часу можно было назвать какой угодно, только не пустынной. Пока кучер Эрни, сотрясая воздух ругательствами, оценивал ущерб, причинённый экипажу, мистер Северус и молодой Лонгботтом вязали бесчувственных злоумышленников, а Лаванда и воспитанницы миссис Элфинстоун пытались привести последнюю в чувство, рядом остановилась почтовая карета, направлявшаяся в Лондон. Эрни обрушил на её кучера — своего давнего знакомого — целый водопад жалоб и проклятий, и тот пообещал как можно скорее добраться до ближайшей деревни и сообщить о происшествии.

— Прошу вас, поторопитесь! — попросила Лаванда. — Леди ранена, ей непременно нужен лекарь!

Так оно, к несчастью, и было.

— Она вырвала хлыст у этого негодяя, — тихо проговорила прекрасная мисс Патил, — а он ударил её в ответ…

Лаванда покачала головой:

— Если бы я не вышла…

Едва избавившись от страшной опасности, не было смысла соблюдать пустые формальности.

— Если бы вы не вернулись, неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось, — отозвалась её собеседница. Теперь и предмет разговора, и отсутствие какого-либо акцента будто отступили на задний план: невозможно было не очароваться твёрдостью суждений и грудным низким тембром голоса.

Впрочем, долго говорить им не пришлось: вторая воспитанница мисс Элфинстоун, так храбро действовавшая совсем недавно, сейчас испуганно пряталась за колесом дилижанса, натягивая на лицо обрывки вуали.

— Вы сможете посидеть с миссис Элфинстоун? Я должна помочь сестре…

Лаванда кивнула и вдруг, вспомнив, поспешно развязала шнурки ридикюля, выудив из него нюхательную соль.

Безотказное средство не подвело и в этот раз: миссис Элфинстоун, всё ещё бледная как мел, глубоко вздохнула и раскрыла глаза.

— Мисс Браун, — прошелестела она.

— Не нужно разговаривать, — тотчас остановила её Лаванда. — Потерпите немного, за доктором уже послали.

— Я не смогу ехать… — прошептала миссис Элфинстоун. — Мои девочки — они останутся совсем одни!

— Ну что вы, — возразила Лаванда. — Мистер Северус так храбро повёл себя! Безусловно, он не оставит…

— Северус мужчина, он не… — тут она умолкла, должно быть, от сильной боли, но тут же превозмогла её. — Мисс Браун! Когда вы назвали «Золото грифона», я поняла — это не просто совпадение. Пожалуйста! Я прошу вас: помогите им! Помогите им добраться до дома, и…

— Ну конечно, я составлю им компанию, раз уж мы, судя по всему, плывём на одном корабле.

— Не компанию… Присмотрите за ними, и ваши усилия будут вознаграждены…

— Не говорите глупостей! При чём здесь какая-то награда? Помочь двум молодым девушкам вернуться домой, где одну из них ждёт жених, думаю, не откажется никто… и наградой за хороший поступок будет чистая совесть, не так ли?

Миссис Элфинстоун смотрела на неё в упор — а потом молниеносным движением протянула руку, и худые пальцы с неожиданной силой стиснули ладонь.

— Вы сделаете это?

— Присмотрю за ними во время плавания? — на всякий случай уточнила Лаванда.

— Обещайте. Обещайте мне! В Калькутте их встретят, и тогда…

Чувствуя себя всё более неловко, Лаванда сказала:

— Обещаю.

Миссис Элфинстоун тотчас отпустила её и снова впала в забытье — словно потратила все силы, чтобы добиться этого обещания.

Повторное применение нюхательной соли не принесло результата. Когда мисс Патил возвратилась — должно быть, оставив сестру в дилижансе, — Лаванде оставалось только пересказать состоявшийся разговор.

— Так или иначе, это не составит для меня никакого труда. — завершила она рассказ. — Напротив, буду рада, если вы позволите сопровождать вас — ведь плавание, мне говорили, длится несколько месяцев!

— Здесь не место говорить об этом, — сказала мисс Патил. Держалась она безукоризненно, и лишь блеск в чёрных глазах свидетельствовал о её чувствах. — Отложим наш разговор до следующей остановки… Я имею в виду обычную остановку.

Возможно, им удалось бы перемолвиться ещё парой слов, но тут подъехал констебль, а с ним добрый десяток помощников из числа деревенских жителей, и кучер Эрни заковылял к ним.

— Это всё Стэн, чёртов сын, — жаловался он. — Стэнли Шанпайк, так его зовут! Сговорился с дружками: и этими двумя, — он указал на женщину, неведомо где потерявшую свою корзинку, и её спутника, — и с теми, из «Красного льва»! Поди знай, что они там везли — небось, контрабанду! Да вишь, ящик плохо привязали, оно и выпало, а эти… — тут он употребил выражение, неуместное в присутствии дам, — эти напугались, значит, да хотели дёру дать. Да только ничего у них не вышло! Сперва леди их отдубасили, а потом эти два джентльмена закончили дело, и если бы не они… — Тут последовал поток жалоб на тяжкую долю служилого человека: более всего Эрни опасался опоздать к месту назначения и быть за это уволенным с должности.

Пока констебль, хмурясь, разбирался с обстоятельствами дела, приехавший с ним лекарь осматривал миссис Элфинстоун, а осмотрев, заявил, что пострадавшей следует лежать неподвижно не менее недели, не то он не ручается за её жизнь.

Мнение доктора и сетования Эрни возымели действие: констебль, опросив свидетелей и забрав с собой злоумышленников и миссис Элфинстоун, отбыл восвояси, оставив одного из своих подчинённых сопровождать дилижанс.

Именно этот момент избрал для своего возвращения позабытый всеми мистер Локхарт. Вид он имел самый воинственный: размахивая большой дубиной, вылез из кустов, весь исцарапанный, в разорванной одежде и остановился, будто ожидая расспросов.

— Куда вы пропали? — спросил Лонгботтом.

— У этих мерзавцев были сообщники, — сообщил мистер Локхарт, понизив голос. — Я заметил их и сразился, не то вам плохо бы пришлось.

Мистер Северус хмыкнул — довольно громко.

— Ну что ж, — провозгласил мистер Локхарт, — теперь можно продолжить путь.

Возразить на это было нечего: дилижанс, в котором изрядно поубавилось пассажиров, тронулся дальше.

***

Разумеется, ни о какой часовой остановке на обед речи не шло. Хозяин постоялого двора «Часы и тимьян» в Бэйзингстоуке, ни на минуту не прекращая расспросов, вынес им сэндвичи — старый Эрни так спешил, что отказался даже от пива и согласился только, когда Лонгботтом предложил угостить его, дав таким образом и пассажирам возможность перевести дух.

— Мисс Браун.

Ну конечно, коль скоро миссис Элфинстоун сошла с дорожки, на её место заступил мистер Северус.

— Позвольте вас на несколько слов.

Лаванда как раз сделала первый глоток чая: впрочем, подразумевался монолог, и никто не мешал ей допить одну чашку и налить следующую.

— Что бы вы ни говорили миссис Элфинстоун, — начал он, — эти слова не накладывают на вас никаких обязательств.

— Почему же? — удивилась Лаванда. — Я привыкла держать слово и не намерена…

— Видите ли, миссис Элфинстоун, несмотря на годы и опыт, всегда излишне верила в добрые намерения, которые движут людьми. Она никак не имела права требовать от случайной попутчицы, чтобы та взяла на себя нелёгкое — уж поверьте мне — бремя.

— Я обещала! Не думаете же вы, что я смогу во время плавания делать вид, будто мы с вами незнакомы?

— Формально так оно и есть, — прервал он, — и только чрезвычайные обстоятельства…

— И тем не менее! Я дала слово и сдержу его!

— Вы же гувернантка? Значит, небогаты?

Лаванда предпочла не отвечать.

— Хотите за ваш отказ пятьдесят соверенов? — спросил он без обиняков. Лаванда так изумилась, что не сразу нашлась с ответом.

— Да как вы можете! — выкрикнула она наконец. — Моё слово не продаётся!

— Тогда сто?

На какой-то миг она всей душой возжелала эти сто соверенов, но куда сильнее было желание взять верх над этим… этим человеком.

— Вы не джентльмен! — вырвалось у неё.

— Верно подмечено. Так что? Да или нет?

— Нет!

— Чего у нашей Минервы не отнять, так это чутья на… на таких же идиотов, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Подумайте ещё раз, мисс Браун: маленькому человеку не стоит соваться в дела сильных мира сего, а это дело касается именно их. Слон — если уж речь идёт об Индии — просто растопчет букашку вроде вас, и даже не заметит.

— Не знаю, как насчёт букашек, — ответила она, закипая от злости, — но я читала, что слоны боятся мышей!

— Ну-ну, — только и сказал он. — Что ж, думаю, дальнейшую беседу лучше отложить до более спокойного места — Эрни скоро лопнет от нетерпения.

***

— Не сердитесь на мистера Северуса, — полушёпотом проговорила мисс Патил.

— И не думала. Я бы на его месте тоже едва ли поверила…

— Всё-таки сердитесь, — и мисс Патил — так странно было, что её зовут всего лишь мисс Патил, а не Дуньязада или Анис аль-Джалис! — впервые за всё это время улыбнулась. Лаванда знала, улыбаться нельзя ни в коем случае — шрам сильно натягивал кожу, и уродство становилось ещё более вопиющим, — но не могла не ответить. Она сидела напротив, так что невозможно было даже повернуться «хорошей» половиной.

— Но мне это ровно ничего не стоит! Я уже объяснила вашему… вашему…

— Учителю, — подсказала мисс Патил.

— Да, что я никогда раньше не путешествовала так далеко, тем более одна. Так что всё оборачивается к взаимной пользе…

Мисс Патил не ответила.

Лаванда не ожидала, что так легко сможет переспорить её, и жалела об этом — ведь в споре безукоризненные, точно изваянные каким-нибудь гениальным скульптором черты её лица оживали и становились ещё красивее, а огромные чёрные глаза вспыхивали пламенем, от которого щемило в груди.

Отвернувшись к окну — там теперь то и дело мелькали крытые то тростником, а то и красной черепицей крыши: чем ближе к побережью, тем гуще селились люди, — она вдруг задумалась: почему просватана не мисс Патил, а её сестра? Не может ли быть так, что та ещё красивее? Или она просто старше, несмотря на робкие манеры? Хотя о манерах судить трудно: возможно, бедняжке и говорить воспрещается, а не только открыто смотреть на мир?

Что ж, сказала себе Лаванда — теперь есть возможность выяснить всё досконально. Да к тому же у неё тоже остался в запасе неплохой козырь: имя и титул нового хозяина.

Дома становились всё выше, всё богаче, дилижанс то и дело останавливался или замедлял ход, пропуская другие повозки и экипажи. Но рассмотреть ничего уже не удавалось: надвигались сумерки. Лаванда чувствовала себя разбитой: ссадины, полученные в битве за дилижанс, разболелись, а ноги затекли.

— Долго ли ещё ехать? — спросила она, вдруг осознав, что перемены начинаются уже сейчас. Прежде она собиралась остановиться на ночь на постоялом дворе «Меркурий» — Чарльз Уэсли велел ей сослаться на него и обещал хороший ужин и чистые комнаты.

— Около получаса, — ответил мистер Северус. Кажется, за всё время он так и не пригладил волос и выглядел сущим разбойником. — Итак, мисс Браун, — продолжал он, подсаживаясь к самой решётчатой перегородке, — куда вы намерены отправиться дальше? Насколько мне известно, сегодня на корабле ещё не ждут пассажиров.

— Я собиралась переночевать в «Меркурии», но, коль скоро мы с вами достигли соглашения, последую за обеими мисс Патил. Рядом с ними должно найтись место — то, которое предназначалось миссис Элфинстоун.

— Миссис Элфинстоун состояла на службе у… у лица, которое опекает мисс Патил, в отличие от вас. Или вы рассчитываете, что кто-то станет оплачивать ваше проживание и ужин?

— Северус! — негромко воскликнула мисс Патил, но Лаванда уже закусила удила:

— Если это не королевский дворец, у меня хватит средств, чтобы заплатить за себя! Зарубите себе на носу, сэр: я не возьму из ваших рук ни пенни, даже вздумай вы меня упрашивать!

— А если всё-таки возьмёте? — вдруг ухмыльнулся он.

— Тогда… тогда я откажусь от своего обещания!

Он кивнул и крикнул, обращаясь к Эрни:

— Остановись на Уайтстар-плэйс!

***

По-прежнему ворча о неминуемом опоздании, Эрни смотрел, как отвязывают багаж. Лаванда распрощалась с молодым мистером Лонгботтомом, напоследок не удержавшись и спросив, какого же рода стажировка тому предстоит.

— Ботаника, — смущаясь, проговорил он. — Если позволите, леди — я хотел бы… просил бы… Дело в том, что мсье Декандоль разработал новую классификацию растений, и, если мне посчастливится отыскать или вывести новую разновидность, я получу право дать ей наименование… — Должно быть, любимый предмет придал молодому человеку храбрости, и речь его становилась не только связной, но и вдохновенной. — Так вот, не сочтите за бестактность, но в память о нашем путешествии я хотел бы узнать… узнать ваши имена, чтобы…

— Мне было бы очень лестно, но увы! Лаванда Браун, — она сделала книксен.

— Бог мой, какая жалость! — мистер Лонгботтом поник головой, и тут заговорила мисс Патил:

— Имя моей сестры означает «Лотос» — и, следовательно, тоже не подходит.

— О злая судьба! — возопил несчастный.

— Остаюсь я.

Лаванда задержала дыхание.

— Парвати Зораб, — услышала она и сразу поняла, что никогда прежде не встречала настолько очаровательного и подходящего своей хозяйке имени.

— О, благодарю вас!

Мистер Северус пресёк слишком пылкую благодарность мистера Лонгботтома. Дилижанс тронулся, Лаванда с сожалением проводила его взглядом, радуясь что успела сунуть старому Эрни целый шиллинг. Эта часть её пути — одна из самых коротких — была завершена.

***

Гостиница ли получила название по имени улицы или наоборот — так или иначе, на вывеске сияла десятком лучей белая звезда, самым забавным образом располагаясь прямо над головой мистера Северуса, следившего, как внутрь заносят сундуки, кофры и коробки.

Лаванда отказалась уходить, желая также убедиться в сохранности своего багажа, чем снова рассердила его.

— Мисс Браун, — шипел он сквозь зубы, провожая глазами очередного носильщика, — если вы думаете, что ваше обещание сулит сплошные выгоды, то вы либо чересчур наивны, либо не слишком умны.

— Разве это не одно и то же?

— В вашем случае — вовсе нет. Но так или иначе из-за вашего упрямства обе мисс Патил вынуждены ждать на улице, вместо того чтобы уже оказаться у себя в комнате. Если вы всё ещё не понимаете — они не должны оставаться без присмотра.

— Ох!

Лаванда почувствовала, как загорелись щёки. Так вот о чём просила её миссис Элфинстоун! Не просто составлять компанию, а не спускать глаз… «Спать я не буду» — вспомнила она. Должно быть, миссис Элфинстоун дождалась, когда Лаванда уснёт, и попеременно с мистером Северусом до утра сторожила у дверей воспитанниц… но зачем?

— Так как, мисс Браун? Вы ещё не одумались?

— И как вы намерены присматривать за ними, например, в дамских комнатах или по ночам?

— Ну-ну, — только и сказал он, когда Лаванда решительно двинулась к дверям. — Не забудьте расплатиться по счёту.

На этот раз ей не полагалось половины кровати — для миссис Элфинстоун, а, следовательно, и для её преемницы, была предназначена короткая оттоманка.

Вскоре в дверь постучали: служанка принесла ужин и бутыли с горячей водой.

Лаванда, чем дальше, тем яснее понимая, что попала в крайне неловкое положение, с минуту раздумывала, как ей быть: невозможно было ни отужинать вместе с сёстрами Патил, ни спуститься вниз к табльдоту. Оставалось разве что отыскать среди вещей лепёшки, которые завернул ей в дорогу мистер Криви, и надеяться, что они ещё не окончательно испортились.

— Мисс Браун!

Прекрасные глаза мисс Патил — Парвати Зораб Патил, повторила Лаванда про себя, будто некое волшебное заклинание — указывали на свободный стул.

— Садитесь же!

— Но я не…

— Мы должны вам объяснение, — прервала её мисс Патил. — Северус совершенно прав, отговаривая вас — нельзя позволить взять на себя тяжёлую ношу и не объяснить, насколько она тяжела. Миссис Элфинстоун сказала вам далеко не всё.

— О чём же она умолчала? — как завороженная, спросила Лаванда, сама не заметив, как уселась за стол. Впрочем, разливать чай и раскладывать сэндвичи она могла бы и с закрытыми глазами — спасибо долгим чаепитиям в Бурроу-холле.

— Дилижанс, — коротко ответила мисс Патил. — Вам не показалось странным, что этот Стэн попытался угнать его, несмотря на то, что мы оставались внутри? Не глупо ли — угонять дилижанс с пассажирами? Я не сомневаюсь, что он был в сговоре с теми двумя, а возможно и с прислугой на постоялом дворе. Кто-то из них нарочно ослабил верёвки, чтобы ящик упал, а дальше оставалось только попросить пассажиров-мужчин о помощи — и попытка похищения едва не увенчалась успехом. Если бы Северус не предвидел чего-то подобного и не принял меры и если бы вы не действовали так решительно…

Меры? Лаванда вспомнила перевязанную руку — мистер Северус сослался на неё, когда пожелал остаться в карете, но… Но не хуже этого она помнила, как он переглядывался со злоумышленницей и как та после назвала его предателем! Возможно, похитители считали его своим сообщником, а он обманул их?

— Жених моей сестры — раджа одного из княжеств, — спокойно продолжала мисс Патил. — Это человек благородный, который заручился поддержкой Его сиятельства и благодаря этому сумел вернуть свой престол и вывести народ из нищеты, но… Не всем нравится, что он так возвысился: кое-кто желал бы возвращения прежней династии. Попади моя бедная сестра им в руки…

— Вы хотите сказать, мисс Патил, что вам по-прежнему грозит опасность?

Лаванда задала вопрос прежде, чем сумела до конца обдумать сказанное. Смысл слов дошёл до неё лишь минуту спустя: раджа? Княжество? Его Сиятельство генерал-губернатор? Те самые сильные мира сего, о которых говорил мистер Северус? Господи, куда она попала?!

Мисс Патил, не отрываясь, смотрела на неё: её чёрные глаза пылали, безупречно очерченные губы исказила горькая усмешка.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что она будет угрожать и вам. У вас ещё есть возможность…

— Нет. — Лаванда чувствовала, как колотится сердце. Она была поражена, но не боялась — в самом деле не боялась, пусть даже эта храбрость, по утверждению мистера Северуса, рождалась из наивности. — Я более пятнадцати лет служила гувернанткой и привыкла защищать детей...

— Я не дитя!

Теперь она гневалась по-настоящему — и зрелище это стоило любой опасности.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала Лаванда, — я вовсе не хотела вас оскорбить.

— Вот это, — вдруг сказала мисс Патил и, протянув руку, едва не коснулась щеки Лаванды. — Вы говорите об этом? Миссис Элфинстоун рассказала нам…

Лаванда почувствовала, как заливается краской — глупая выдумка оборачивалась чем-то куда более серьёзным.

— Никакого оборотня там не было, — почти прошептала она, — всего лишь обычный волк или собака, и…

Обе умолкли. Лаванда, боясь поднять глаза, допила остывший чай. Чашка мисс Патил так и осталась нетронутой.

***

Как обычно при крайней усталости и волнении, сон не шёл. Временами Лаванду одолевала дремота, но даже в полусне ей чудилось, как темнеют её волосы, заостряются черты лица, а на лбу проступают морщины. Лаванда в ужасе ощупывала себя, желая убедиться, что всё ещё остаётся собой, а не превращается в миссис Элфинстоун. Из-за ширмы не доносилось даже дыхания, из-за двери же то и дело слышались слабый стук и шорох, свидетельствующие о том, что мистер Северус несёт свою стражу. Мерно повторяющиеся, эти звуки, стоило только сосредоточиться на них, странно убаюкивали — Лаванде казалось, что она вернулась в свою комнатку в Бурроу-холле. Она ничуть не удивилась, услышав слабый звон, лишь подумала сквозь сон, что надо бы посчитать, сколько раз пробили большие часы в гостиной — и вспомнила всё, что случилось.

За ширмой, должно быть, всё-таки зажгли свечу: по расписанной цветами поверхности плясали тени, а над столом, на котором так и остались стоять остатки ужина, склонялась тёмная фигура. Больше всего Лаванда боялась рассмеяться: должно быть, кто-то из сестёр решил устроить втихомолку поздний ужин.

Лаванда сквозь ресницы следила, как со стола исчезает холодная свинина, за ней варёные яйца и четверть каравая хлеба. И не удивительно — вынужденная постоянно закрывать лицо, бедняжка-невеста, должно быть, изрядно проголодалась.

— Кришна! — окликнули из-за ширмы.

Она вздрогнула, застигнутая на месте преступления, и метнулась обратно: Лаванда заметила, как в последний момент узкая смуглая рука — пусть и не столь изящная, как у несравненной Парвати Зораб — утащила со стола оставшуюся горбушку.

В последовавшем затем монологе Лаванда, разумеется, не разобрала ни слова — хотя можно было не сомневаться, что одна сестра упрекает другую за неуместный порыв, а та хриплым шёпотом, должно быть, не успев как следует прожевать свою добычу, оправдывается перед ней.

***

Мистер Северус в сопровождении служанки, нагруженной тяжёлым подносом, постучал в дверь ещё затемно.

— Как спалось, мисс Браун?

— Превосходно, — ответила Лаванда, старательно скрывая зевоту и чувствуя себя на все свои тридцать с лишним.

Мисс Патил ещё не показывались из-за своей ширмы, верно, досматривая последний сон.

— По-прежнему тверды в своих намерениях?

— С чего бы им измениться, сэр? Не думаю, что плата за постой будет так уж велика.

Он скривился, но не сказал ни слова — даже когда служанка была отправлена за счётом. Лаванда отсчитала названную сумму и почувствовала себя куда бодрее. Вчерашние рассказы с началом нового дня представились ей выдумкой, страшной сказкой, которую с замиранием сердца слушаешь перед сном, а утром вспоминаешь с улыбкой.

— Экипаж нанят, — прервал её размышления мистер Северус, — вещи уже грузят. Прошу вас, леди, поторопитесь! — после чего, резко развернувшись, промаршировал к двери.

— Если вам будет угодно, я могла бы помочь, — проговорила Лаванда. Вести разговор с раскрашенным полотном ширмы было странно. — Зашнуровать, или причесать, или…

Вместо ответа послышался шорох, потом сдавленное:

— Одну минуту!

Мисс Патил во всём своём великолепии явилась перед ней, почти не опоздав.

— Надеюсь, вам удалось уснуть, мисс Браун?

— Спала как младенец! И, благодарение Господу, ночь прошла совершенно спокойно!

Мисс Патил молча покачала головой.

— Так или иначе, — продолжала Лаванда, — корабль отплывает сегодня. Не ехать я не могу, сделать вид, что впервые вас вижу, тоже — это было бы глупо, тем более что каждый легко может узнать: я вышла из дилижанса вместе с вами и провела ночь в той же комнате. И, право же, — начав свои признания, она уже не могла остановиться, — с некоторых пор всю мою жизнь определяло вот это, — она прижала ладонь к щеке, закрывая шрам. — Некоторые хвалили мою храбрость, другие отворачивались… Но вы — и мистер Северус, и миссис Элфинстоун — вели себя так, будто его нет! Одно это…

Она не договорила: мисс Патил легко скользнула вперёд и коснулась её руки, до сих пор прижатой к щеке.

— Вы не должны говорить так, — сказала она. — В круге перерождений этот шрам вознесёт вас ввысь и позволит преодолеть сразу несколько ступеней по дороге к вечному блаженству. Он… он как знак, отличающий вас, выделяющий из многих…

За ширмой что-то упало, звеня, и покатилось по полу.

Лаванда вздрогнула. Мисс Патил отняла руку, удивлённо глядя на неё.

***

Улицы Саутгемптона, несмотря на ранний час, были забиты до отказа. Экипаж, окна которого были наглухо закрыты плотными кожаными пологами, пробирался по направлению к порту со скоростью пешехода. Мистер Северус, сам исполняющий обязанности кучера и в знак этого напяливший засаленный чёрный цилиндр, уже в первые полчаса сумел переплюнуть старого Эрни по числу проклятий, посылаемых направо и налево. «Куда прёшь!», «Поберегись!» и «Пошли вон, шлюхины дети!», равно как и щёлканье хлыста, поначалу ужасали. Но, прожив столько времени в деревне, поневоле перестанешь пугаться крепкого словца — к тому же, не могла она не признать, вряд ли кто-то заподозрил бы, что индийская принцесса поедет в старом экипаже с кучером-сквернословом. Шторы не пропускали ни лучика света: Лаванда слышала, как шуршит шёлк, будто кто-то из сестёр в волнении теребит край одежды — и сама едва могла усидеть спокойно.

— Да чтоб тебя черти взяли! — раздалось снаружи — и в этот миг что-то со всей силы ударило их экипаж сбоку: он накренился, но устоял. Мистер Северус заорал:

— С дороги! — и тут раздался второй удар, в дверь.

Лаванда схватилась за ручку, ощупью отыскав её в темноте, и рванула на себя, не давая открыть.

— Мисс Браун! Не поворачивайтесь!

Какое там! Лаванда из последних сил удерживала дверь: тот, с другой стороны, был гораздо сильнее.

— Ещё немного! — послышался сзади задыхающийся шёпот, потом шелест ткани и стук — и потом на её руку легла другая, уже знакомая — рука мисс Патил.

— Если… Если они откроют — мы с вами были здесь вдвоём!

В темноте её лица коснулось мягкое и скользкое: шёлк накидки.

Снаружи раздавались крики, ругань, звуки ударов — но здесь, в жаркой темноте, задыхаясь, теряя последние силы, Лаванда всё-таки повернулась: лицо той, что бок о бок с ней держала дверь, было скрыто, но это была она, Парвати Зораб! Она — до последнего готовая защищать сестру даже ценой собственной жизни!

— Разойдись! — крикнули снаружи, затем раздался свист — и тотчас дверь отпустили.

— Мисс Браун! Вы целы?

Лаванда осторожно выглянула: цилиндра на мистере Северусе не было, под глазом красовался синяк, рукав держался кое-как.

— Всё в порядке, сэр! — ответила она.

— Ну как, не передумали? Держитесь!

Лаванда с трудом разжала пальцы и только хотела усесться на место, как прохладные ладони закрыли ей глаза.

— Одну минуту, — прошептала мисс Патил. — Вы не должны видеть…

— Миссис Элфинстоун что-то говорила о мужчинах, — пробормотала Лаванда. — Но меня вряд ли можно заподозрить…

— О, это самое меньшее, что мы можем для вас сделать, — дыхание касалось уха, и по шее бежали мурашки. — Ещё немного…

Что-то глухо стукнуло, зашелестело: должно быть, вторая мисс Патил выбиралась из багажного ящика, в котором успела спрятаться.

Ладони исчезли. Обе мисс Патил: одна в своей накидке, другая — в наброшенном на голову шёлковом покрывале — снова расположились на сиденье.

— Вы спасли нас — в который раз! Если бы вы не удержали дверь…

— Право же, вы ошибаетесь! Мне ничего не стоило…

— Боюсь, наше знакомство может обойтись вам слишком дорого, — вздохнула мисс Патил. Чёрная прядь, выбившаяся из тугой косы, упала ей на лоб, и Лаванда с трудом подавила желание поправить её. Как часто поправляла когда-то то и дело расплетавшиеся косички Джинни, подумала она, понимая, что снова обманывается — и цепляясь за этот обман.

Экипаж остановился. Застучали шаги, кто-то приветствовал мистера Северуса, и тот отвечал довольно дружелюбно.

— Прошу вас, дамы! — наконец позвал он негромко. — Осталось пройти несколько ярдов, и мы в безопасности. Относительной, разумеется!

Лаванда вышла, щурясь: успело рассвести, и дневной свет резал глаза. Корабль — поистине огромный, с убранными пока парусами — стоял не у самого берега, а дальше, на рейде; в нескольких же шагах от них качался на волнах большой баркас.

— Сундуки подождут. Главное — переправить наших подопечных, не так ли, мисс Браун?

Лаванда прикусила губу: мистер Северус был из тех собак, которые больше лают, чем кусаются — но не лаять не могут.

Четверо матросов, бдительно оглядываясь по сторонам, помогли мисс Патил усесться: впрочем, она тут же поднялась, протягивая руку сестре. Та, придерживая подол и хватаясь за канаты, собиралась уже ступить на трап, когда внезапный порыв ветра подхватил её накидку, открывая лицо. Лаванда, ожидавшая своей очереди, успела схватить её и придержать. Что-то странное было в этом лице, какая-то тёмная тень — возможно, луч солнца сквозь цветную ткань? Но времени гадать не оставалось. Далеко не столь изящно Лаванда спустилась в лодку и, облегчённо вздохнув, опустилась на скамью.

Матросы уже взялись за вёсла. Теперь на берегу остался только мистер Северус: прикрывая лицо от брызг, он смотрел на них несколько мгновений, а потом выкрикнул:

— Мисс Браун! Ловите!

Она послушно протянула руку: что-то маленькое, блестящее взлетело в воздух — но, прежде чем Лаванда успела привстать, другая рука, тонкая, смуглая, украшенная десятком колец и запястий, метнулась вперёд, точным движением перехватывая брошенное.

Мисс Патил пошатнулась и села, разжав кулак.

На ладони её лежала монета в один пенни.

fin


End file.
